


Just Browsing

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Eddie enjoys browsing through bookstores. Venom does not.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 33
Kudos: 196





	Just Browsing

_“An action-packed, riveting tour de force!”_ Eddie read.

He sighed and put the book down, careful to get it back in the right spot. He missed the days when the backs of books actually said what the book was about instead of featuring a series of maddeningly vague, overly excited buzzwords.

As he shuffled a step to the right so he could pick up a novel with a bright orange spine, he felt Venom squirm somewhere down near his stomach.

**Eddie,** Venom whined, **we have been here forever!**

Unsympathetically Eddie replied, “It’s barely been an hour, you big baby.”

**That is forever! Why are you taking so long? Pick a book and let’s go.**

“It’s not that easy.”

**Why not?**

“Because…” Eddie fumbled. “Well... What if I pick one I don’t like?”

**Then you can just pick a different one.**

“But then I’ll have wasted time reading a bad book.”

With impeccable logic, Venom pointed out, **You are wasting time now.**

“That’s not the same.”

**Why?**

With implacable logic of his own, Eddie said, “It just isn’t.”

Venom, somehow perfectly conveyed an eye roll even without currently having a physical form.

“Okay, fine. Think of it this way: What if I took you into a fancy chocolate shop that had thousands of different types of chocolate-” that piqued Venom’s interest, Eddie could feel their attention sharpen. “-and I told you you could only pick one bar.” 

**But Eddie! I want all the chocolate.**

“I know you do, but what if I forgot my money so we could only afford one bar?”

**So? It is not like they could stop us eating all the chocolates.**

Eddie felt a headache building. “Okay, maybe we can only get one because you need to learn some self restraint.”

**Self restraint is for losers,** Venom scoffed.

“Regardless, for the purpose of this example we are only getting one chocolate.”

**Because you are mean.**

“So,” Eddie continued, ignoring them. “You need to pick the very best bar there. Wouldn’t you want to look carefully at them all?”

**No. I would pick the biggest one.**

“But it might be a bad favor.”

**There is no bad chocolate, Eddie, only bad hosts,** Venom said pointedly.

“Some chocolate is better than others though, right? If you looked, you might find a really good bar, one with a better flavor than the biggest one.”

**No. Bigger is always better.**

Dryly, Eddie said, “You and my college boyfriend would get along great.”

**He liked chocolate too?**

“What? Oh, ah, yeah. Exactly. The bigger the better.”

**So, do you need help finding the biggest book here? I could find it really fast.**

Confused, Eddie said, “Wait, what?”

**You, your boyfriend before, and I all agreed that the biggest is the best, so the biggest book here would be the best.**

“No! That’s not what I meant at all. Look, it was a bad example. Forget I said anything about chocolate. I just like looking at books, okay? It relaxes me.”

**But, it is a waste of time.**

“It isn’t though. Not if it makes me happy.”

**Yes, we like Eddie to be happy.**

“Then, do you mind if I browse a little longer, love?”

**Fine,** Venom said grudgingly. **But then you are going to take me to a chocolate store.**

“Oh? Am I?”

**Yes. You promised to buy me the biggest bar.**

“Funny,” Eddie said. “I don’t seem to remember doing any such thing.”

**I remember it.**

“Then it must be true, but only if you stop complaining.”

**Of course Eddie. And I will look for the biggest book too, just in case.**

Eddie smiled. “Thank you, darling.”


End file.
